greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Addison Forbes Montgomery
Addison Forbes Montgomery (formerly Montgomery-Shepherd) is a double board certified OB/GYN, susbspecializing in maternal-fetal medicine/fetal surgery, a neonatal surgeon (one of the foremost in the country) and a medical geneticist at the Seaside Health and Wellness. She is married to Jake Reilly and mother to Henry Montgomery. Early Life Addison was born in Connecticut in 1967 into a wealthy background with her brother Archer, father The Captain and mother Bizzy. When she was seven, she fell off her bike in the vineyard while going downhill because her tire came off. She flipped over the handlebars and scraped her face, but Archer picked her up, told her it was going to be okay, and carried her the half mile back home. From the age of eight, Addison was mixing her father drinks. When she was 10, she also had to deny her father's affair with his secretary, waiting for "" while he was having sex in his office, and then pretending she had fun getting ice-cream with her father. Her father also had affairs with (among others) 3 maids, 4 of her nannies, Jolene her French tutor, and the chef. She only discovered in adulthood that it was her mother who had cheated first, with a woman, but chose to stay married because she already had a family. Her father knew but also stayed with her, but had affairs with other women. When she went to prom in high school, it was with Skippy Gold. Addison was a band geek with braces and a lisp, and she was forced to talk about Star Wars the whole night. Addison attended medical school in New York where she met her future husband, Derek Shepherd. In addition, she also met Sam Bennett, her future on and off boyfriend, Mark Sloan, her future lover, and her best friend, Naomi Bennett. Addison is entitled to a twenty five million dollar trust fund and owns three properties: a New York brownstone, a house in The Hamptons, and a house in Santa Monica. She now lives beside a beach in Malibu next door to an old friend, Sam Bennett. Grey's Anatomy Addison cheated on her husband of over 10 years, Derek with his best friend, Mark Sloan. Prior to this, Addison and Derek's marriage had been an unhappy one, as Derek had been putting in little effort. Derek even mentioned that the demise of their marriage was not her fault alone. They each owned their own respective practices, putting a strain on their marriage. When he found Mark and Addison in bed together, he simply walked away. Derek then picked up his life in New York, sold his private practice, and relocated to Seattle. This is where he began his legendary relationship with Meredith Grey. Upon Richard's request to help out with a patient, Addison visited Seattle. When she arrived at the hospital, she noticed her husband, Derek talking to Meredith. She walked over and while he saw her doing so, Derek apologizes to Meredith for what was about to come. Addison then introduced herself as Derek's wife, about whom Meredith knew nothing. Later, Addison moved into Derek's trailer, and the two tried to reconcile. Addison asked Derek if they were even after she got poison oak from walking Meredith's dog in the woods. The two laughed over the incident. They divorced after Addison found a pair of women's underwear in Derek's pocket. After the divorce, Addison had to put Derek in a tiny box and make him petty and insignificant in order to get up in the morning. Later, Addison returned to Seattle to treat a pregnant woman suffering from ectopia cords, in which the fetus' heart was growing outside of the body. Although she seemed somewhat happy to be back in Seattle, she made it clear that the visit wasn't permanent and she had every intention of returning to Oceanside Wellness Group. Addison also showed that the history between her, Meredith and Derek was in the past as she was able to hug Meredith and be genuinely happy for them, unaware that they had broken up. During her stay, in which the surgeries on both mother and child were successful due to Addison, Mark, and Erica's expertise, Addison was forced to realize that a lot had changed in her absence (particularly the breakdown of Callie and George's marriage, Meredith and Derek's break up, and his relationship with Rose, as well as Bailey and Tucker's marital status). When the Chief approached her and attempted to persuade her to stay at Seattle, Addison told him that she now knew it was the right thing to leave and told him to fill her position. Before returning to Los Angeles, however, Addison went to Joe's bar and warned Meredith that, even though she was now zen, she wanted to "kick her ass" for not fighting for Derek and allowing his new girlfriend to have the happily ever after that she deserved. Having landed in Seattle, a worried Addison was greeted by Richard and Derek as Archer was prepared for a diagnosis. Derek discovered eight cysts caused by the parasites and, having consulted specialists, revealed that they were inoperable as surgery would cause more harm than good. A reluctant Addison refused to give up on Archer and told Derek that she needed him to be a God. As she attempted to pray in the hospital chapel, Addison confessed to Callie that she didn't believe God knew who she was, and so praying for a miracle was worthless. Her old friend then reminded her that she saves babies, and God knows who she is because of it. Having received the push from Sam, Derek decided to do the surgery. Addison watched on tenterhooks as Derek attempted to remove the parasitic cysts. When removing the eighth and final one, it ruptured, allowing the parasite dig further into his brain. Addison, however, faced much relief when the parasite was caught, extracted and Archer stabilized. To celebrate Derek's success the old friends visited the Emerald City Bar, where the reminisced about Derek's love song to Addison. Addison however, recognized that Derek was in her past, and, despite her gratitude she had to once again make him petty and insignificant in order to move on with her life. As Mark wanted the best care possible for his daughter Sloan and was unsure of Elizabeth Chen's abilities, he had Addison fly in for the surgery. When Addison was operating, she realized it would be riskier than she thought. She was confident she could continue successfully, but Mark insisted that she stop. However, he later traveled with Sloan to Los Angeles so Addison could perform it. She did so successfully. Since Callie and Addison were close friends, Addison flew back to Seattle, at Richard's request after hearing that Callie had been in a car accident. She later performed an emergency C-section of Callie and delivered her daughter, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, prematurely. In Meredith's dream, Derek and Addison are still in an unhappy marriage and Addison is pregnant with their child, though the child is later revealed to be Mark's. Also, Addison is still part of the surgical staff at Seattle Grace, and remains the OB/GYN and neonatal head. Personality Relationshps Career Trivia Notable Episodes Appearances